


a quiet moment

by memyselfandmine



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cats, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, also short because words are hard, soft, this is so soft I physically cannot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memyselfandmine/pseuds/memyselfandmine
Summary: "Neil’s in bed, trying to trick his brain into falling asleep for the millionth time, when he hears the front door click.Finally, he thinks, relaxing into his pillow. "Neil and Andrew have a soft moment.





	a quiet moment

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure most people have done a fic like this before, but who cares bc I'm doing one anyway. Very short.

Neil’s in bed, trying to trick his brain into falling asleep for the millionth time, when he hears the front door click.

Finally, he thinks, relaxing into his pillow. He feels King’s paws padding across the bed, the barely-there thump of her jumping to the floor and snaking through the door he left slightly ajar.

The sounds of Andrew in the other room, dropping his bags to the floor, turning on the tap in the kitchen, the cats mewing at him while he ignores them pointedly until he finishes his water, are all familiar to Neil, comfortable and regular and easy. 

Andrew slides into the bedroom, closing the door softly behind him. It’s not locked, but he still can’t sleep with it open. The cats hate it, because they have to choose what side of it they want to be on at night. More often than not, it’s with them, and if Neil wants to sleep in a little more before his run in the morning they’re woken up by the sound of claws scratching at the door impatiently. Andrew sticks his head under the pillow when that happens and lets Neil deal with it, but if he were really bothered he’d just kick them out the night before himself.

Neil rolling to the edge of the bed so Andrew can crawl over him to his spot is a practiced motion, one he does without a second thought on nights like this. Once Andrew is settled in, Neil rolls back over, facing him. He can barely make out Andrew’s face, the line of his jaw, the spill of his blond hair over his pillow. His hazel eyes seem illuminated in the dim light that shines through the window, a dull gold.

Andrew reaches a hand up between them, puts it between Neil’s cheek and his pillow, and pulls him in. Neil follows, presses their lips together softly. He rubs a thumb over Neil’s scars absently. His hands are still cold from outside.

The cats jump back up on the bed (Sir never sleeps on the bed unless Andrew is there. Neil would be offended, but he kind of gets it, and now he’s relating to their cats again), and sneak into the gap between them to steal warmth. Andrew pulls back a little, and Neil can feel him frowning. He laughs quietly against his mouth.

Andrew pokes him in the cheek with his other hand and shifts back to his own pillow, closing his eyes. His hand stays trapped under Neil’s head.

Neil smiles softly to himself. Closing his eyes, he falls asleep to the sound of Andrew breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never met an adverb haven't immediately taken to bed


End file.
